


Sing to Me | Creepypasta & Marble Hornets

by ToyCupcakes



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyCupcakes/pseuds/ToyCupcakes
Summary: La letra de cada canción tiene la habilidad de marcar de forma propia a una pareja y estos les daran el significado que deseen.Cae un momento en que estas parejas con distintas historias cruzaran caminos y enfrentaran lo perdido.





	1. Aclaraciones

**Author's Note:**

> Leean la aclaraciones pls!

**Esta historia es un AU, **que combina tanto Marble Hornets como Creepypastas.

**Debes al menos saber sobre Marble Hornets. **Estupida aclaración si, pero en el fandom español pasa demasiado que ni enterados estan de que es MH y para entender la historia es esencial saber de que va Marble Hornets.

**Aquí no ocurren los sucesos de MH ni la de cada Creepypasta**, lo que quiere decir que ni Toby ni nadie se ha vuelto loco o muerto.

**¡Hay ships! **Si no te gustan las parejas que van a aparecer en la historia no comentes o solo deja de leer. No gastes saliba en eso porque no te voy a hacer caso.

**Las parejas son:**

-TicciMask (Toby x Tim/Masky)  
-Bray (Brian/Hoodie x Jay)  
-Jaylex (Alex x Jay)  
-EyelessHoodie (Eyeless Jack x Brian/Hoodie)  
-Minor Jayssica (Jay x Jessica  
-Jane x Mary (Aka: Jane con su esposa canonica)  
-Sethssica (Seth x Jessica)  
-LiuWork (Liu x Clockwork)

**Más se iran añadiendo a lo largo que pase la historia.**

_ **Gracias y disfruten la historia ~Toy** _


	2. That would Be Enough

** _-Mira bien, mira bien_ **   
** _Lo afortunados que somos al estar vivos.- That would be Enough Hamilton._ **

Toby solo podía abrazar en silencio a Timothy mientras este lloraba en el hombro de su pareja.  
El menor sentía una terrible impotencia al no estar seguro de que se suponía que debía hacer ayudar a su amado, los nervios se apoderaban haciendo que los tics se hicieran más presentes en el de piel pálida. Solo sabía que uno de los tantos recuerdos del pasado, capaces de derrumbar a Tim como una hoja contra el viento, había llegado a la mente del mayor, y Tobias sentía un miedo terrible al no sentirse capaz ayudar a su amado en esos momentos.

Abrazándolo con fuerza, el de tics empezó a tararear una canción en el oido del mayor mientras movia su mano en la espalda del contrario, estando en así por unos minutos, Tim finalmente empezó a calmarse. El llanto silencioso del de patillas finalmente seso y se aparto de su novio.-Perdón.- Murmuró viendo lo mojado que estaba el hombro izquierdo de Toby.

-E-Esta bien Tim.- El de ojos avellana agarró sus manos mirándolo directamente.

El silencio nuevamente reino entre ellos dos hasta que Tim lo rompió.-Tengo miedo Toby...-

Tobias lanzó un suspiro.-Lo sé Tim.- Sin apartar la mirada de su amante, Toby se acerco y le planto un beso en la frente.-Y-yo también... Pero ahora estamos vi-vivos. ¿No es suficiente?-

Tim abrazó con fuerza al menor.-Lo es, Tobs lo es... solo desearía poder dejar de temer que algún día se acabara.-

_ **-No voy a fingir entender los problemas a los que te enfrentas.** _   
_ **Ni a los mundos que creas y borras de tu mente.-** _


	3. Colors

** _-Eras rojo_ **   
** _Y te gustaba porque era azul._ **   
** _Me tocaste y me convertí en un cielo lila_ **   
** _Pero decidiste que el morado no era para ti.-_ **   
** _Colors- Halsey_ **   
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tim recordaba perfectamente el día en el que su camino y el de Toby se cruzaron, lluvioso pero con tonalidades anaranjadas dando a entender lo que el sol estaba escondiendo sus rayos de fuego que permanecieron fuera de la vista de la gente por las tristes nubes grises.  
Era uno de esos días en los que uno piensa que el mundo entiende tu propio estado de ánimo y eso en cierta parte tranqulizaba la mente tormentoza del mayor, sentía su celular vibrar constantemente con las llamadas de Brian, llevaba días sin hablarle a él o a alguien del grupo en si, probablemente lo consideraban desaparecido porque no estaba ni en su casa.

Pero aun sabiendo que aquello estaba mal, irse sin decir nada, no pudo evitarlo, había algo dentro de él que le hizo correr lejos y no volver a hablar con ninguno de ellos para mantenerlos seguros ¿de qué? Ni él sabe. Pero solo sería por un tiempo más, hasta que esa horrendo pensamiento abandone su subconciente y sea capaz de volver a su hogar con el resto de los muchachos.

Tenía la ventana de su auto un poco abierta mientras veía la combinación del color gris de las nubes y el vivo naranja del cielo a la vez que fumaba, las calles desiertas por la lluvia, por esa misma razón ver a un jovén de 17 años caminar por la vereda era una sorpresa. Empapado completo sin inmutarse por el frío del otoño. Lo llamó, el muchacho volteo a verlo con sus ojos avellana sin brillo, hubo una pequeña charla sobre lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no le estaba dando muchos detalles y no queriendo dejar al joven en la interperie le ofrecio llevarlo a su casa. El menor estaba notoriamente nervioso ante la mención de su hogar pero no discutió y en silencio subio al auto dando un pequeño lo siento al mojar el asiento.

No llegaron muy lejos porque un árbol había caído y ya no se podía avanzar, cada vez el cielo se volvia más oscuro y deprimente. Tim ofrecio llamar a los padres de Toby para que sepan donde estan y ver que hacer pero el castaño pidio que por favor llamaran a su hermana. Así lo hizo, tomando en cuenta que lo más cercano y seguro para los dos era el Motel en el que Tim se estaba quedando ninguno tuvo otra opción que acceder a esta.

Aquello fue lo que abrió todo, aquella noche lentamente Toby se fue abriendo con cuidado a la vez que Tim, intercambiaron teléfonos y las charlas entre los dos se hicieron frecuentes a la vez que el sol dejando ver los bellos colores que una ciudad podía tener al no estar tapado por las nubes grises y densas. Ambos sentian aquella sensación de calidez al escuchar la voz del otro o al simplemente saber que estaba ahí a su lado, el de patillas adoraba tener alguien que parecía entender mejor que nadie sus diversos problemas (después de todo Toby también poseía una gran cantidad de temas medicos) pero más aún amaba el brillo en los ojos del más palido cuando hablaban, sentía que iluminaban todo.

Pero nada bueno puede durar, voces en el interior de Tim le decían que se alejara del menor antes que él lo lastimara, el simple pensamiento de abandonar al chico le daba un horrible dolor en el pecho pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez era lo correcto, así que lo hizo, dejo de comunicarse con él. Todos los días volvieron a ser pesados sin Toby, pero ese niño podía ser obstinado si se lo proponía y nunca dejo de encontrar a Tim pidiendo explicaciones que al final obtuvo.

-Te quiero mucho Toby... Pero siento que soy peligroso para ti, si algo te pasa por mi culpa nunca me lo perdonaria, siento que alejandome es la única forma de ayudarte.-

-Tim yo te quiero y mucho, no quiero que me dejes. Me siento peor si no puedo verte, estar contigo es lo único que quiero ahora mismo por favor no me dejes...- Lagrimas llenaban los ojos del menor ante el pensamiento de no volver a ver al mayor y ese mismo cedio ante las lagrimas de su amado. Era curioso mencionar como ese día en cielo de tonos muertos lloró hasta que ambos muchachos compartieron un beso en la habitación del mayor, cuando aquello pasó el cielo brillo y el sol mostro sus bellos colores en esa misma habitación. Con ese beso y ese sol, ambos decidieron que lo que más deseaban era formar un camino juntos a un futuro lleno de colores brillantes.


	4. Telepathic

** _-_ ** ** _Puedes correr y huir_ ** _ **,** _   
** _Yo esperare en la oscuridad por ti_ ** ** _.-_ **   
** _Telepathic - Starset._ **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Si había algo que molestaba a Brian a parte de que Tim se haya ido sin dar aviso eran Alex y Jay, él nunca se considero alguien celoso, pero no era capaz de soportar las miradas de amor que los dos se daban.

Lo peor en esa situación era sin dudarlo que Alex sabía de sus sentimientos por el más bajo, empezando una guerra inecesaria entre los dos que no hacía más que arruinarle más el humor. Jay actuaba como mediador entre los dos, constantemente tratando de hacer que ambos hablaran y quedaran en paz, el rubio estaba abierto a eso, pero el de anteojos pensaba lo contrario.

El de sudadera amarilla estaba seguro que era porque de esa forma Jay tenía toda su atención en él, y eso no era lo que más dolia, si no las miradas de cariño de el de gorra, si Tim estuviera en ese momento tal vez sería más facil sobrellevar la situación, pero Tim no estaba. Sarah había hablado con él pero no llevó a ninguna parte, no deseaba más problemas.

-Eres demasiado bueno Brian.- Le había dicho la castaña.-Ademas Jay acaba de terminar con Jessica, no creo que vaya a saltar inmediatamente a otra relación. Y aunque fuera así, dudo que seria con Alex.- El rubio soltó un gruñido. No le habían gustado esas palabras, Jay no tenía porque elegirlo a él sobre Alex, solo el de gorra sabía sus sentimientos y Brian no estaba dispuesto a crear un drama por eso. Aunque tal vez Sarah tenía razón y estaba siendo demasiado bueno, lastimandose a si mismo viendo con celos lo cariñoso que es el de anteojos con el supervisor y como ese se sonroja ante esas acciones y no querer pelear por Jay solo porque Alex también lo amaba.

Dios... como desearia que Tim aunque sea contestara sus llamadas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

** _-Nunca debes sentirte así_ **   
** _Porque eres el sol y yo solo una luna.-_ **


	5. Fools

**_Buenos amigos deben terminar,_**  
**Siempre lo hacen**. **Así es la vida**  
**_¿Tomamos el riesgo?- Fools, Lauren Aquilina._**  
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Brian y Jay estaban sentados juntos revizando el guión sin decirse ni una palabra, pero a pesar de la calma que había en la habitación, también existía una tensión y nerviosismo de parte del de ojos azules, quien de ves en cuando volteaba a mirar al rubio.

Tan solo pasó un minuto, tal vez ni eso, para que Jay hablara.-Brian.- Dijo.

El nombrado solo soltó un "¿mmh?" sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

-¿Estas bien? Con... ya sabes..- Jay jamás sabía como empezar con el tema de Tim, quien llevaba ya bastantes meses sin aparecer, todos tuvieron distintas reacciones ante eso, Alex se enfadó, pero Jay lo conocía suficiente como para saber que esa era su forma de preocuparse, Sarah abiertamente entro en panico y ofreció hacer una clase de equipo de búsqueda que no se pudo llevar a acabo por la universidad y la película, él en lo personal no sabía como sentirse pues no conocía del todo a Tim pero si le parecía raro que de repente decidiera desaparecer y Brian simplemente se desmorono, quien normalmente era la felicidad entro en un estado de diversas emociones a la vez, pero la preocupación y la tristeza eran las más fuertes.

El rubio soltó un suspiro.-Yo... no sé, estoy preocupado, pero no sé... me siento impotente por no poder hacer nada, solo puedo rogar que este bien.-

-¿Sabes que estamos aquí si nos necesitas verdad?- Ambos ojos se encontraron, Jay notó el leve rubor en las mejillas de Brian pero decidió no prestarle importancia.

-Lo sé...- Susurró con suavidad. Le dió una sonrisa.

El momento terminó cuando ambos escucharon la puerta de la sala en la que se encontraban abrirse con fuerza, Jay dió un saltó y volteo para encontrarse con Alex y otro chico al cual jamás había visto.

-Brian, Jay, conozcan a Jack.- El nuevo levantó la mano en forma de saludó.- Él va a reemplazar a Tim.- A Jay casi le da algo ante esas palabras.

Miró al rubio, quien tenía la vista puestos en Jack con los ojos bien abiertos, tragó saliva de forma nerviosa.- Ummm Alex no creo que- Fue interrumpido por Jack.

-Me explicarón lo que pasó con Tim, no vengo a 100% remplazarlo, solo en la película, no me van a ver en otro momento, o bueno en clases también.- Eso extraño a Jay.

-¿Cómo?-

-Tenemos algunas clases juntos.- Respondió Brian, aún con apariencía de sorprendido.

-¿Así que se conocén?- Dijo curioso el de anteojos.

El de pelo rojo-castaño se encogío de hombros.- No realmente, solo nos hemos visto.- Algo en Jay le dijo que había algo más, pero decidio no cuestionarlo.

-Bueno.- Alex dío un aplauzo.-Los dejo, tengo que ir a hablar con Seth, expliquenle lo que necesite a Jack por favor.- Y con eso se fue.

El de sudadera negra se sentó entre Jay y Brian.-No quiero ser una molestia, si les incomoda solo diganlo y puedo aprenderme lo que necesite por mi cuenta.-

-No, esta bien Jack.- Le aseguró Brian, dandole una sonrisa tranquila, el de gorra solo pudo pensar en que Brian jamás admitiria cuando algo le incomodaba, siempre poniendo a los otros sobre él.-Ya sabes lo algo del guión ¿no?- El rubio movio su silla para estar más cerca del nuevo.

-Si, solo un poco.- Respondío el de ojos café. Era solo Jay, o las manos de Jack estaban jugando de forma nerviosa con su sudadera.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Qué tal si arruinamos todo y amamos como idiotas?**


	6. King

** _-No entiendes de que va esto, atrapado en tus dudas_ **   
** _Tienes la sangre joven, liberala._ **   
** _-King, Lauren Aquilina_ **   
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Toby y Tim estaban acostados en la cama del motel en la que se estaba hospedando el mayor, de ves en cuando sus tics se hacían presente pero dado que estaba sin estrés no eran tan fuertes. El menor escuchaba la respiración de su novio al igual que los latidos de su corazón, pero alguna razón Toby sentía que algo andaba mal.

-¿Tim?- Susurró el de ojos avellana.

El de patillas se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y abrazando a su pareja.-¿Si Tobs?-

-H-has estado m-muy pensativo-... ¿Estas bien?- El castaño más alto se sorprendido por la pregunta. Se puso pensativo, como si dudara de decirle lo que pasaba o no. Abrío los ojos y miró a Toby.

-Estoy pensando en Alex y el resto.- Admitió con algo de vergüenza.-Ya han pasado casi 6 meses desde que, bueno, desaparecí de sus vidas.- Ambos se sentarón en la cama mirándose directamente.-Creo que es momento de volver.-

El corazón del joven de 18 años casi se detuvo ante esas palabras.-¿I-irte? Oh sea q-que me vas a-

-¡No!- El gritó exaltó al menor. Tim lo notó y soltó un suspiro.-No, eso es lo otro que estaba pensando. Toby, ven conmigo.- El de tics abrío los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Irme con-contigo?- ¿Podía hacer eso? Quiero decir, tenía 18, podía tomar ese tipo de decisiones sin problema. Pero ¿y Lyra? No podía dejarla sola con su padre, si bien es cierto que ella casi no estaba en casa por la universidad volvía cada fin de semana, y que hay de su madre.-No lo sé Tim.-

-Toby por favor.- Rogó el mayor.-No soy capaz de irme sin ti. Menos todavía sabiendo que vas a estar solo con ese hijo de perra.-Tobias intentó hablar pero Tim lo interrumpió.- No uses la excusa de no poder sentir dolor.-

El de pelo alborotado soltó un suspiró.-No lo sé Tim.- Repitió. Su teléfono sonó, lo agarró y vio que era su hermana.-¿Puedo pensarlo?- Preguntó.

Tim asintió.-Claro... Llamamé cuando llegues por favor.- Toby susurró un "claro" se acercó a su pareja y lo besó en los labios. Caminó hasta la puerta y se despidió con la mano. Bajó rápidamente hasta la entrada donde vio el auto de su hermana.

-Hola Lyra.- Saludó Toby.

-¡Hola!- Vio como su hermano se sentó y se abrochó el cinturón antes de volver a poner en marcha el automóvil.-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó la rubia al notar como su hermano parecía a punto de hacer esa mala costumbre suya de morderse los dedos. Su hermano no respondío.-Toby...-

El castaño soltó un suspiró.-Tim esta pensando en volver a Alabama.- Dijo. Lyra lo miró sorprendida antes de volver a fijarse en el caminó.

-¿Van a... tu sabes?- Notó como su hermano negaba con la cabeza.

-N-no... el quiere q-que vaya con e-él.- Estaba nervioso y se le notaba, un par de sonidos salieron de su boca gracias a su tourette.

-Wow... ¿y cuál es el problema con eso? Tienes 18 Tobias, puedes irte si quieres, yo hablaré con mamá.-

-¡N-no pue-puedo dejarte sola!- Exclamó.

-Si puedes, solo voy a casa durante los fines de semana, voy a estar bien y no tienes porque preocuparte por mamá, tiene a su hermana.- Le explicó tranquila la rubia.

-P-pero.- No tenía palabras para describir ese otro sentimiento que le venía al pensar en irse.-No p-p-podría estar tanto t-tiempo sin verte.-

Lyra pensó por un rato antes de decir.-Puedo ir a visitarte, una compañera de universidad tiene una novia que vive por esa zona, se llama Jane Richardson, nos llevamos bien y de seguro entenderá si pido ir por unos días cuando necesites.- La presión en el pecho de Toby fue bajando.

-¿En-enserio?-

-Claro.- Le sonrío.-Ahora llama a tu hombre y dile que ya vas a empezar a empacar.- Toby sonrío, sacó su celular y marcó el número de Tim.

-_¿Si?_\- Se escuchó la voz de Tim desde el otro lado.

-Voy contigo.- Avisó.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**   
**-** ** _Pon tus culpas de lado, puedes ser rey otra vez-_ **


	7. Bellyache

_ **Sentado solo, la boca con goma, en el asiento del auto. Mis amigos están atrás, son cadáveres- Bellyache, Billie Elish** _   
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Jack caminaba solo con diversos papeles en mano hacía su departamento compartido, el sol se estaba poniendo y él estaba cansado, había estado ensayando y grabando cosas para el proyecto de Alex. Estaba sorprendido en lo fácil que estaba siendo y más aun que lo estaba disfrutando, eso era algo bueno, estaba pasando tiempo con Brian como tenía planeado y incluso se estaba llevando bien con el resto del cast. Tenía una clara sonrisa por esos pensamientos y no fue capaz de notar como alguien caminaba justo detrás suyo.

Una mano tocó su hombro.-Jackie~- Susurró.

El castaño rojizo se sorprendió y casi le manda un golpe al otro chico, que con suerte logro esquivarlo.

-¡Hey cuidado con la cara!-

-¡Jeff!- Gritó molesto.-Casi me das un infarto.- Soltó un suspiró.

El nombrado hizo un sonido con la boca mientras miraba a un lado.-Estas exagerando.- Se acercó al mayor y se apoyo en su hombro.-¿Cómo le fue a Romeo con su Julieto?- El más alto gruñó.

-Lamento tanto haberte dicho que me gustaba Brian...-

-Si ibas a romper conmigo merecía una explicación.- Jeff y Jack habían salido por un tiempo antes de que Jack desidiera romper con él, Jeff se lo tomó bien, después de todo su interés por el jovén aspirante a doctor ya no existía.-Pero vamos, dime.-

-Todo bien.- Admitió.- Logré practicar con Brian, los otros son muy amigables, Alex esta estresado pero llega a ser gracioso de ver y Jay...- Se calló.

-¿Quién es ese?- Preguntó el de vitilogo.

-Es el supervisor del guión.- Explicó.-Esta mirando mucho a Brian y a veces incluso hablan en secreto-

-Estas celoso.- Sonrío el oji azul.

El contrario se ruborizo un poco.-Tal vez, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa.- Aclaró y Jeff lo miró curioso.-Brian esta... triste, lo sé, te conté lo de Tim, él y Brian eran grandes amigos, se que lo de Tim aun le afecta aunque no pueda, o quiera, decirlo.-

Jeff lo miró pensativo.-Entonces apoyaló.- Jack se quedó callado.- No vayas directamente a él en plan: "Hola se que estas triste por lo de Tim por eso vengo a ligarte" no, acércate mostrándote amigable y que eres alguien en el que él puede confiar, podrás verlo más seguido y él te llegara a conocer.- Explicó el menor.

El más alto se le quedó viendo sorprendido.-Eso... es una buena idea en realidad.-

-Amigo, yo siempre tengo buenas ideas.-

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ **   
** _Estaran aquí pronto, buscaran en mi cuarto, el dinero._ **


	8. Sinners

_ **"Así que seamos pecadores para ser santos y ganadores por accidente"** _   
_ **-Sinners Lauren Aquillia.** _   
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Necesito que tengan una conversación casual.- Repitió el de anteojos.- No un coqueteo.- Brian soltó una risita al ver como la cara de Jack se ruborizaba.

-Vamos Alex calmate un poco, para mi estaba bien.- Habló Jay quien estaba junto a Sarah.

-Pero parece que estan coqueteando entre ellos y Brian se supone que aun le gusta su ex.- Explicó algo irritado el aspirante a director.

-Tal vez recapacito y prefiere a los hombres.- Bromeó el rubio. El resto se pusó a reír ante el comentario mientras Alex le dedicaba una mirada molesta.

-No.-

-¡Vamos Alex! Fue solo una broma.- Le dijo Seth riendo.

Alex no sacó su mirada de Brian, que notoriamente le estaba incomodando a lo cual Jack se interpuso.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a practicarlo?- Preguntó el más alto a su compañero.

-Por favor.- Los interrumpió el director.-Con Jay vamos a revisar algunas partes del guion y espero que no parezcan un par de adolescentes intentando preguntar por la primera cita.- Jay, Alex y Sarah se fueron dejando tan solo al camarografó y a los actores masculinos.

-¿Qué le hiciste para que se enojara tanto contigo?- Preguntó Seth a la estrella.

-Honestamente, no lo sé.- Suspiró Brian.

-Probablemente solo esta estresado.- Suguirio Jack.

-Tal vez...-

Se quedaron en silencio, Jack miraba al rubio quien estaba claramente disgustado con la actitud reciente del director. Tenía esa leve sospecha que tal vez, solo tal vez, Jay estaba involucrado.  
No era estúpido y menos distraído (si quería ser doctor no podía serlo), tan solo necesito de Seth para confirmar que a Alex le gustaba Jay y tomando en cuenta que el rubio y el de ojos azules pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, Alex de seguro estaba celoso.

El aspirante a doctor estaba por hablar cuando el celular del más bajo sonó.

-Disculpen.- Tomó el aparató y sus ojos se abrieron aún más. Contestó rapidamente sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

-¿Qu- Seth no pudo terminar.

-¡¿Tim?!-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**   
** _"Y si somos pecadores, entonces es el cielo para mi."_ **


End file.
